The Ramifications of Qrow
by BrawnyQrow
Summary: Qrow has made many bad decisions in hid many days of living but the things he has recently done may change his life for the worse.
1. The Ramifications of Qrow

He was nothing but a deadbeat drunk. At least, thats what he thought of himself. Qrow, forever stuck in his ways he headed to the bar and sweettalked the first hottie bombshell he saw. Every time without fail they would end up in bed with him. Bad luck? Yea right..Not when it comes to this. It seems that the last of his bad luck was used up after his true love died. Winter schnee. Such a flawless beauty. She shinned of pure elegance and power. You could feel when she walked into a room. Her natural aura was just that powerful. She was so powerful in fact that Ozpin decided to ha ve her fight in the front lines in the latest battle against Salem. She was easily defeated because of Salem's immortality trumping anything they threw at her. Qrow furious of the lost of his true love went after Ozpin in Oscar's body and tore him to shreds. The young boy's life being discarded like all of the other reincarnations. Ruby no longer saw Qrow as her uncle but as the murderer of her first love. Qrow finally succumimg to his crippling anxiety and depression decided to take a walk on an even darker path. A five day trip of flying and walking got him to a dark, dismal, tar-filled lair. The smell itself is enough to induce vomiting. Qrow walks up the stairs unaffected hower and he is immediately greeted by a long-haired male faunus. "Qrow branwen, A true huntsman has entered the fra-." "Shove it up your scorpion ass, Im here to see your boss." Tyrian sulked, he was hoping to be entertained and freed from his boredome that has closed on him for so long. "You have no right to waltz in here demanding an audience with our savior." Qrow stopped listening a while ago and just shoved his way past Tyrian bumping shoulders with him. "Youll regret what you do next!!!" Qrow pressed on and pushed hard on the heavy doors. Once he walked through the doors he saw a suited mustachioed man. The guy he only remembers as who punched him in the spine during the Haven battle. And...her..."So...Why have you intruded on my home?" Qrow slowly looked down gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "I...I want to make a deal with you." Salem smirked a bit. Qrow walked up to her and kneeled at her feet very submissively. "I need you to bring her back. Ill do anything you want." Salem giggled a bit. "Ohh her. You mean the former Winter maiden, Ive never been asked this of me. Well, since you think I am as powerful as to be able to re-create a life I will make an exception. Qrow looks up at her. "Y-Youll do it?" Salem took a moment to explain. "I cant bring her back to life but I can make a replacement." Salem raises her arm and her dark magic begin to materialize a person with a womanly figure. This happens for some minutes because of how much magic it takes to create a literal person. His love was brought back to him but...Just like Salem she still isint who she originally was. Her skin so pale and lifeless you could mistake it for paper and veigns of black blood all throught her body. Qrow didnt really care. He just wanted to feel the warm touch of his lover once again. The fully renewed huntress looked up in Qrow's direction. "W-Winter?..." Dark Winter looked in his direction with dark red stone cold eyes. "Hello Qrow."


	2. Master of Sadism

Qrow's previously dry eyes quickly filled with tears as he stared at the beautiful former maiden before him. She began to speak for the first time in ages.

"Lift your head up Branwen, and wipe your tears. I don't have the time for your sniveling."

Qrow wiped his tears doing exactly what she wanted. Salem smirked at this however, very amused at this situation.

"She's all yours. But know this. If you make another attempt to come after me or any of my children I will not hesitate to take her away from you again."

Qrow nodded as he grabbed Winter's wrist, quickly leading her out of the dark palace.

"Qrow!?!? Where do you think youre dragging me off to?"

"We're going home." His voice deeper than before.

Winter snatched her arm away from his grip and stood there with her arms folded. "You have no right to be slinging me around like luggage."

"Im not! Im trying to get you out of here."

They both stood silent for a moment.

"It's been so long. I never thought I would be able to feel your touch again. I had almost given up. Heheh...Everybody hates me now. Ruby, Tai, even Raven thinks im worse than her. Probably cause I killed a Oscar Pines in cold blood."

Winter dropped her arms and looked down.

"I have been dead for a while, you must have been distraut...I-Im sorry for leaving you." Qrow took her hand softly this time.

"Its okay, I have you again and im never letting you out of my sight ever again..." Winter nodded "O-Okay."

The rejoined couple decided to press on into the wilderness to escape the dark place they were in previously.

Time passes slowly as they travel through bone chilling dark forests.

Not being able to see makes walking around pretty difficult, one misstep and you could fall into a bottomless pit.

Qrow spoke

"We should make camp here and get some rest."

Winter agreed.

The two hunters carefully gathered nearby supplies. Plenty of dead sticks around makes it easy to start a fire but you still need to ignite it somehow.

"Qrow..Do you have any dust crystals on you."

The huntsman shook his head saying no to this question.

"We need to start a fire or else we're going to freeze to death."

Qrow took out his flask and poured the remaining liquid out onto the hastily made fire pit. He took out a match from his shirt pocket, struck it and tossed it onto the fire quickly creating a bright red-orange flame.

"If you had a match you could have just said so..."

Qrow shrugged. He had felt comfortable with his Ice queen once again so he didnt have many worries as of late.

The only worry that he did have is that he would lose her again, he was determined to convince himself that wouldnt happen but, in order to make certain that it wouldnt happen then he would have to stray from his old ways. Drinking till he was blackout drunk was no longer on his to-do list.

"Qrow?"

"Yea?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Even if I look like this?..I-It doesnt bother you?...

"No, it doesnt. I like you just fine even if you look this way."

"Hm." She smiles feeling loved again.

The night closes in and the cold winds attack them mercilessly. They embrace eachother tightly for warmth. This feeling they had being so close warmed them easily, they were so hot with love for eachother their body tempuratures rose quickly.

Wrapped up tightly they leaned back on a nearby tree and fell into a deep sleep.

Ten hours pass and the shattered moon is replaced by the bright shining sun.

The trees sway in the now warmer winds, the small woodland creatures chatter and the birds chirp.

Winter opens her eyes to the sight of some meat on a spit being spun over a small flame

"Good morning Ice Queen."

Winter sits up and rubs her eyes

"Qrow...I thought we werent going to call me that anymore."

"I felt like saying it, I havent seen you in so long so, heh."

"Fair enough." "What is that youre cooking."

"U-uh...You know...whatever animal I could catch...that was mildly edible."

"Beggars cant be choosers I guess, I probably wont like how it tastes still."

Qrow reaches into his shirt pocket and takes out a mini salt shaker

"Voila, no matter how bland something tastes, you can add a bit of salt and it should taste just fine."

"If you say so."

They both ate the questionable meat that was provided. Qrow got some water from a nearby stream and he completely put out the fire

"We've been going south for quite a while, If we continue we will end up making it to Vacuo."

"Qrow we can't walk to Vacuo, we have to take a boat."

"Don't worry, Ive got us covered."

They pressed on going south for 30 miles. Fighting many grimm on the way to Vacuo. Winter wasn't able to fight the grimm herself because she didnt have her weapons, but she did use her Glyphs to support Qrow. A bunch of Ursa surrounded them. Qrow wouldn't have been able to take care of them all on his own thankfully, Winter used a type of glyph that can speed up his movements.

"That takes care of that."

Qrow closes his scythe and clips it onto it's back harness.

"Almost to Vacuo."

Qrow and Winter continue walking as they reach the end of the forest and arrive at a sand covered beach.

The air was salty and fresh. The water was so clean and pure that you could see to the bottom.

As they tuned to their surroundings they saw a blonde-haired man wearing an opened shirt exposing his chiseled abs standing by a boat. He had a tail that moved around alot, quite distracting actually.

He bent over and picked up a crate labeled "Rations" and set it onto the boat.

The man looked up

"Hey you two! Hop onto the ship so we can go to my hometown!"

Qrow and Winter got on the ship and the Captain pulled them off into the clear blue.

"So...Who is this exactly?"

Qrow smirked

"Im Sun Wukong, Captain of the S.S...Um..heheh. I never really got around to naming her yet."

"Its been a while, I appreciate you picking us up on such short notice."

"Anything for an old friend, I have to do anything I can to help. I owe that much to the friends who protect me as well as I them."

A tear goes down Sun's cheek as his dark memories start to claw the inside of his mind. The sight of seeing Blake cut in half by Salem and her magic replays constantly fading in and out. He tries to push away the thought and focus on navigation but that's easier said than done.

"So, how long are you going to stay in Vacuo."

"I-. Uh."

"Not too long. We might just stay here forever. We dont really have any plans on where to go after here. Everyone but you and I still think Winter is dead so its probably not a good idea to draw unwanted attention."

"I wanted to at least check in on how my little sister is doing running the family company."

"Shhhh. Do you hear that?"

Qrow, Winter and, Sun stopped silent. The water was still and the wind stopped blowing. A low rumble could be heard beneath the boat.

The water went from still to wavy and from wavy to violent and from thisr waves erupted a massive grimm. The grimm and its gaping mouth with countless teeth roared in the direction of the boat. The team if three looked pale. Sun spoke.

"We're fucked."


End file.
